


Onward

by LearaBribage



Series: the missing pages [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist (Live Action), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, 青鳥の虛像 Fullmetal Alchemist | Fullmetal Alchemist: Bluebird's Illusion
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Riza "Do Shit Get Shit" Hawkeye, Roy "I Am Smooth AF Except When Lieutenant Is Here Well Then I'm An Idiot" Mustang, Roy Mustang Has Feelings After All???, roy boy pines tf outta here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearaBribage/pseuds/LearaBribage
Summary: A short moment between Roy and Riza after their coded dialogue. Roy notices the bruises on Riza's pale skin, and tries to reassure her. Even for a bit.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye & Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Series: the missing pages [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731022
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Onward

"Lieutenant, a moment," Roy could not help wanting to preserve every precious moment of her he can hold, leaving his papers and plate as he rose from his seat. He followed her just to the entrance of Central's mess hall. There were a few soldiers about, though none looked too suspicious, so he signaled for them to stop walking further with a nod. Her choice to use their code alerted him to a dilemma she was most likely having under King Bradley. Therefore, Roy resolved to keep it brief. He just wanted to confirm something. 

Her brown eyes held his gaze steadily, and there it was... clear as day. Faint grazes upon her face and hand! The sight of bruises on her pale skin made him tighten his jaw. He was supposed to keep her safe, damn it! 

Despite his glare, however, the Lieutenant chose not to betray her fear to him. She does not want him to act rashly again — at least, that was what her steady gaze tells him, and yes, he knew that she was right as usual, but all the same, he feels useless that he cannot be around her when she needed him this time. 

_What a failure of an alchemist am I_ , he thought with a sigh, _if I cannot give back even a smidgeon of what she gives to me._

More so, a certain part of him cannot help but want to give her a bit of assurance at the very least. Before he realised it, his hand began to reach for hers until her voice caught his attention. 

"Colonel," her firm tone chided him, reminding him of where they were. 

Roy withdrew his hand, a little annoyed with himself. He exhaled slowly, carefully. 

Very well. 

If he cannot reach her, then there was another way. There was always a way. 

Gathering his resolve, he eyed her, committing to his memory the determination in her gaze. 

He struggled to summarise all the things he wanted to say to her, for there were plenty at the moment, but plenty more resting in the back of his head — all the things he can never say, but desired greatly to fall from his lips, if only to let her know that he was never unaware of everything she has done for him, and that the strength of his concern for her outweighs anything they have ever stood up against. But as usual, he was quite unfortunate with the timing. But still, standing in front of her here, he can't just give up. 

After all, he still has a promise he has to fulfill. 

His head suddenly cleared. Finally, a sentence came to him. He met her gaze head on, but still, despite his desire to sound firm, the words fell so softly from his lips — as it always does whenever it concerned her. 

"I will not lose you, Lieutenant." 

He heard the stagger in her breath, even as she stood a few meters away from him. Her furrowed brows softened, as a fond curl rose from her lips before she nodded earnestly, catching his meaning. 

He could feel his stomach twisting into knots even if he was the one who said those words to her. 

Then she gave him a stern salute, which he returned in kind, before departing. Needless to say, Roy was a bit dumbstruck that he was actually able to say those words to her. He could still feel the heat that has yet to leave his face. 

Pressing a hand in front of his chest, he drew his breath slowly. He must not lose face just as the Lieutenant did. 

Once he has gathered himself and returned to his seat, he ate quickly and departed for the lavatory. Realising the implications of the message his Lieutenant gave him, he immediately burnt the paper to a crisp. 

So that was why he heard her breath shake from the phone last night. No wonder. She was in the presence of two powerful homunculi. His hands balled into fists. One error, just one damn error, and it will truly be fatal. 

_A fine ultimatum they're giving, tsk_ , he thought, heading to the military council at the mission headquarters with angry strides. 

He sighed, his footsteps falling into a gentler pace. He has to calm himself. He absolutely cannot make any mistakes in his plans. He has to be thorough in each step. But most of all, courage. He has to gather his courage and pick it up from the mess he definitely led them into. The lives of the people of Amestris are at stake, damn it! 

So courage and onward it is. 

A small smile rose from his lips as he remembered the proud, stubborn gaze of his precious queen. The Lieutenant was truly brave, and she deserved the same from him. It was as he promised to her — he will keep moving forward. 

He will never stop. He will not be idle. 

He cannot fail her. 

**Author's Note:**

> A short HC for royai where I basically scream, "YOU GUYS THINK ROY WOULD MISS THE HARSH MARKS PRIDE LEFT ON RIZA?????? NEVAR!" 
> 
> And from this frustration did this drabble push away all my other stories and even WORK aside amid the ongoing global pandemic crisis. 
> 
> Take care, everyone!


End file.
